


say something loving

by vakarianss



Series: koi no yokan [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically a compilation of all of the missing scenes in the finale, F/M, You know they would have had plenty of heart to heart talks, canon? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakarianss/pseuds/vakarianss
Summary: Katara and Zuko grow closer following the events of the Agni Kai.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: koi no yokan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	say something loving

**Author's Note:**

> This could actually be considered a prequel to my fic “and when you’re far away, i’m giving you all my love,” but also, it’s just how I would’ve liked ATLA to end. I’d like to think there were a lot of moments like this after their final scene together in the show.

Katara knows this feeling all too well. It was just a matter of time before she would experience it again. Complete and utter _fear_. It engulfs her whole being, and she feels like she’s drowning.

She is frantic, trying to come up with viable options. Her hands are shaky while attempting to heal Zuko but he doesn’t move, and she feels her eyes beginning to water.

“Zuko, please. You can’t do this. I need you to stay with me. Please.”

She is panicking now, and thinks about how she is on the cusp of losing someone she cares deeply for again.

“No, it can’t end like this. We’ve come too far for things to turn out this way.” Katara knows he won’t respond but she hopes he can still hear her, even if it sounds like a faint whisper to him.

Katara closes her eyes and tries to focus. As much as she wants to curl up and sob, she has to be strong. She cannot let the fear of losing him overcome her.

Her hands have finally stopped shaking and she can sense his weak heartbeat. She attempts to heal him again—this time being able to get a clearer sense of where the damage lies. She begins mending the torn tissue, and her mind could be simply playing tricks on her now, but she swears she sees him twitch slightly.

She feels the blood beginning to circulate quicker through his heart, and though she swore she would never use these abilities again, she knows _this is the only viable option_.

After what feels like an eternity, she sees Zuko stir and gold eyes meet hers.

“Thank you, Katara.”

Katara gasps audibly and begins to cry.

“I should be the one thanking you.” Her heart is full and it’s all because of him.

He tries to get up and she rushes to help him stand.

“Be careful, Zuko. The wound is still tender. I tried my best to heal you but the scar will remain, unfortunately. I’m so sorry.”

Zuko looks at her and simply says: “I now have two scars, one as a result from hate, and one from love. I don’t think that’s so bad.”

Quite unsure of how to respond, she sees Zuko’s attention is now directed at his sister, whose quiet sobs have become full blown wails. She just holds onto his arm, a silent reminder him that she will be here for him as he has been for her.

—

The days following the agni kai have been a blur for Katara. It has been a week since Ozai has been defeated, and it feels almost surreal. Everyone’s been staying at the Fire Nation palace earning some much needed rest.

When she is not with the others, she is at his side telling him stories about her childhood, which consist of a lot of Sokka’s crazy antics.

Zuko, as stubborn as ever, tries to tell her multiple times that he feels completely fine and should begin preparations for a speech and she just reminds him that he will have all the time in the world for Fire Lord duties very soon.

“Well, I can’t leave Uncle to care of it all.” As he tries to fully sit up, he feels a sharp pain and huffs as he settles back into his pillow. The grimace on his face makes Katara laugh.

“Zuko, I know you’re ready to lead the world into a new era, but trust me, everything’s under control. Iroh and Aang have been doing a wonderful job making preparations for your coronation.”

Zuko’s grimace has now turned into a pout.

“Okay, fine. I guess I need more rest before I get out there.”

“Exactly. Now where was I with my story...”

Zuko just smiles at her and closes his eyes. He will never tell her this, but he swears her soothing voice could heal him from any ailment.

—

After wearing red for so long in the Fire Nation, Katara has decided to wear her Earth Kingdom clothing for Zuko’s coronation.

Figuring she still has some time, she decides to go check on Zuko before the ceremony.

“Need some help with that?”

Zuko, clearly struggling with his robes, looks up and sees Katara leaning against the doorway.

“Yeah, I might need some help actually.”

Katara makes her way over to him and ties his robe with ease.

“There. You can’t go out there looking like a mess. You’re the Fire Lord now.” She teases.

“That would sure be reassuring to the world, huh? Me going out there and looking like I just rolled out of bed.”

They’re both chuckling now and Zuko realizes their close proximity but doesn’t comment on it. If he’s completely honest with himself, he is always hyperaware of Katara’s presence.

Katara looks down at his lips and clears her throat.

“Well, I won’t delay you any longer. I will see you out there, Fire Lord Zuko. You’re going to be great.”

“Thank you, Katara.”

“Of course, Zuko.”

“For everything,” he adds as she’s walking out of his room.

“Looks like we’ve both saved each other now. You can call us even.” She turns and says.

Once she leaves, Zuko realizes his heart has been beating faster and he’s sure it’s not just nerves from the coronation ceremony.

—

Katara swears she’s never been happier. She only wishes her mother were alive to see peace in their lifetime.

They are all currently at the Jasmine Dragon enjoying Pai Sho, tea, and games Sokka has managed to come up with on a whim.

His current venture is to draw everyone, and when he announces he’s finished, Katara goes over to get a good look at what he’s deeming his _magnum opus_.

“What’s on my head?” She asks, confused.

“Those are your hair loopies!”

“Sokka, I look like I have Momo’s ears!”

Soon enough, everyone is commenting on their appearance. Looks like she’s started a trend.

Katara, wanting to cherish everything in sight, sees that the sun is beginning to set outside and makes her way over to the balcony.

Breathing in the crisp air, she places her hands on the rails and admires the beauty of the city. They never had time to do this during the war; at least not without her feeling guilty, but those days are over now.

She suddenly feels his warmth and just smiles.

“It’s magnificent, isn’t it.” Zuko’s voice is almost a whisper.

“It really is.”

“I never thought things would’ve worked out this way, but I am so glad they did.”

“Me either. I never thought my sworn enemy would become one of my best friends.” She glances at him and sees his cheeks are now flushed.

“Aww, Zuko, are you embarrassed by what I said?” She can’t contain her smile.

“No! I’m just really happy to be able to call all of you my friends.”

“So am I. You know, something tells me we’ll be friends forever.”

“I get that feeling too.”

“Write to me, okay?”

“I will.”

Next thing Zuko knows, Katara has her arms wrapped around his waist and is hugging him tightly. He wraps his right arm over her shoulder and pulls her closer.

He could get used to them watching sunsets forever.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Katara and Zuko’s romance would be a slow burn. They would dance around each other for years until it hits them one day like a freight train.
> 
> I’d like to thank my friend Sarah for inspiring me to write this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
